Ron's Hexe
by PunkPirat
Summary: Es geht weiter! Hermine und Rons Beziehung gestaltet sich zunehmend schwierig, da die Formel Hermine mal 2 doch sehr kompliziert ist... R&R! und lasst euch nicht von dieser schrecklichen Summary ablenken lach
1. Chapter 1

Zu dieser Fanfiction muss ich was erklären. Seit letzter Woche läuft ja auch RTL wieder die Serie „Nicola". Ich finde die echt suuuuper und hab mir deswegen natürlich die erste Folge angeguckt. Danach hab ich das Programm einfach so gelassen, wie es war, und „Bernd's Hexe" kam. Das mag ich eigentlich nicht so, weshalb ich auch nur die ersten 5 – 10 Minuten sah. Dort geschah etwas, wobei ich dachte, das könnte man doch auch für eine Fanfiction verwenden. Und das habe ich jetzt gemacht! Also an alle, die die Folge gesehen haben: Ich weiß nicht, wie sie ausging, da ich danach abgeschaltet habe, denkt also nicht, ihr würdet jetzt schon wissen, was passiert ;). Ich hab nämlich nur die Grundidee übernommen, der Rest ist von mir... (bis auf die Charaktere, wie immer)

* * *

** Ron's Hexe**

_Chapter 1_

Es war ein kalter Dezembermorgen in Hogwarts, der Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei. Überall drang kalte Luft in das Schloss ein und so kam es, dass die Schüler in den Gängen mit Mantel und Schal umherliefen. Nur ab und dann sah man einen wagemütigen Schlossbewohner mit einem normalen Zaubererumhang.

„Oh mein Gott, noch so einer, habt ihr den gesehen?", sagte einer der vielen Schüler.

Er, rothaarig, groß und mit seinen beiden Freunden unterwegs, konnte es kaum glauben, dass der Schüler nicht sofort erfror.

Seine Freundin (sie hatte lange, braune, ziemlich buschige Haare und braune Augen) zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Soll's geben. Aber ich würde das definitiv NICHT aushalten, da holt man sich ja den Tod."

Der dritte Schüler, er hatte schwarze strubbelige Haare, grüne Augen und eine blitzförmige Narbe auf der Stirn, seufzte.

„Seht mal, da ist Malfoy. Mensch, wieso hat der seinen dicken Mantel an? Von mir aus könnte er sich ruhig den Tod holen."

Ron kicherte.

„Harry, so was sagt man doch nicht", erwiderte Hermine, jedoch grinste sie irgendwie sehnsüchtig. „Obwohl... bei ihm darfst du das."

„Jaja, meine Hermine, du überraschst mich immer wieder!", sagte Ron und nahm ihre Hand.

Die beiden waren seit ein paar Wochen ein Pärchen und hätte es in Hogwarts einen Pokal für das süßeste Liebespaar gegeben, dann hätten sie ihn mit Abstand gewonnen. Bei jeder Gelegenheit waren sie beieinander. Klar, das war vorher nicht anders gewesen, bloß hatten sie sich vorher dabei nicht andauernd geküsst und kuscheln wäre ihnen auch nicht in den Sinn gekommen. Harry freute das natürlich für seine beiden besten Freunde, denn es machte ihn glücklich, die beiden so happy zu sehen. Andererseits ging ihm das Rumgesabbere der beiden manchmal auch tierisch auf den... Keks.

„Geht das jetzt schon wieder los? Also, wir haben es gerade mal halb zehn und die können nicht mal bis zum Mittag mit dem Turteln warten", grummelte er.

Ron guckte ihn mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an.

„Haben Sie was gesagt, Mister Potter?"

„Nein, nein, ich war ganz still, Mister Granger!"

Harry knuffte ihn in die Seite, lachte und rannte schnell vor, damit Ron sich nicht rächen konnte.

„Mister Granger? Soso... Du willst also meinen Namen annehmen?", lachte Hermine.

Ron wurde rot. Hochzeit? Jetzt? Waaaas?

„Hey, das war ein Scherz", beruhigte Hermine ihn. Ron pustete Luft aus.

„Ich dachte schon –"

„Einen wie dich will ich doch eh nicht heiraten!"

„Was?"

Doch Ron bekam keine Antwort, denn nun lief auch Hermine weg, aber Gott sei Dank war sie nicht böse, denn sie hatte ein freches Grinsen auf den Lippen.

Wenig später kam Ron in den Klassenraum; sie hatten Verwandlung. Er setzte sich zwischen Harry und Hermine, welche beide schon ihre Sachen raus geholt hatten.

„Na, hast du den Weg auch allein gefunden, Mister Granger?", kam es von Harry.

„Natürlich, Mister Parkinson."

Hermine bekam einen Lachanfall und Harry wurde knallrot.

„Granger, Weasley und Potter! Ruhe!"

Professor McGonagall sah sie böse an und so verstummten alle drei, bis auf ein gelegentliches Glucksen von Hermines Seite.

Heute hatten sie eine besonders schwere Aufgabe. Jeder von ihnen bekam einen kleinen Hocker auf den jeweiligen Tisch gestellt, welchen sie in ein kleines Schwein verwandeln sollten. Ron erinnerte sich daran, dass Professor McGonagall zu Beginn ihres ersten Schuljahres vor den Augen der ganzen Klasse das Lehrerpult in ein richtig großes Schwein verwandelt hatte. Nun waren sie in der siebten Klasse und kamen dem immer Näher.

Hermine sah ihren Tisch mit nachdenklichen Augen an.

„Was guckst du so? Der wird sich nicht von alleine verwandeln", sagte Ron.

„Ich überlege nur...", murmelte sie, „also, ich wette, mein Schwein hat rote Haare und sieht aus wie du."

„Sach mal, jetzt is aber gut hier, ne?", empörte sich Ron gespielt.

Hermine sah ihn mit funkelnden Augen an.

„Ich mein ja nur, immer zieht ihr über mich –"

Weiter kam er nicht, denn Hermine drückte ihn einen Kuss auf den Mund.

„Was wolltest du gerade sagen, Ron?"

„Hm... Was? Ich wollte was sagen? Da musst du dich verhört haben..."

„Hehe, das klappt doch immer."

Harry grinste und Ron stand da, mit einer glasigen Miene.

Hermines Hocker wurde dann doch zu einem Schwein, doch sie hätte schwören können, dass es in dem rosa seiner Haut einen nicht zu übersehenden Rot-Ton gab, der sie ganz an die Haare ihres Lieblings erinnerte. Ron stritt das natürlich ab. Zum Ende der Stunde bekamen sie einen langen Aufsatz über das Verwandeln von Gegenständen in Tiere auf.

„Mensch, das schaffen wir doch nie, wir haben doch schon so viel auf", seufzte Harry am Mittagstisch. „Was haben wir denn jetzt noch?"

Hermine sah auf ihren Stundenplan.

„Och nee... Zaubertränke. Das gibt auch ordentlich Hausaufgaben."

Sie hatte Recht. Es war gerade mal Mittwoch und die Schüler wussten schon nicht mehr, wo ihnen der Kopf stand. Wäre Dampf aus ihren arbeitenden Gehirnen gedrungen, dann hätte man an diesem Abend nichts mehr im Gemeinschaftsraum gesehen.

„Was machen wir nun?", fragte Harry und legte seinen Aufsatz für Kräuterkunde beiseite.

„Also, wir haben noch Zauberkunst, Zaubertränke und Verwandlung auf. In allem sollen wir Aufsätze schreiben, von denen jeder über eine Rolle Pergament weit hinaus geht", zählte Ron auf.

Harry gähnte.

„Also, die Fächer haben wir bis auf Zauberkunst erst nächste Woche wieder. Und für Zauberkunst haben wir auch noch bis übermorgen Zeit. Lasst uns ins Bett gehen, es ist schon kurz vor zwölf und ich bin hundemüde."

„Du hast Recht", antwortete Ron. „Wenn ich jetzt nicht schlafen gehe, dann bin ich morgen vollkommen fertig. Gehst du auch schlafen, Mine?"

„Ich? Ich kann noch nicht schlafen gehen. Ich hab noch Arithmantik auf für morgen, der Aufsatz für Kräuterkunde ist ebenfalls noch nicht fertig. Und ich wollte noch Hüte für die Elfen stricken. Außerdem warten meine ganzen Mappen darauf, sortiert zu werden", sagte Hermine mit kleinen Augen.

„Dann mach doch jetzt noch schnell Arithmantik und den Rest morgen oder am Wochenende", schlug Ron vor, obwohl er wusste, dass es aussichtslos war.

„Nein! Ich kann das nicht aufschieben, dann werde ich nie fertig!"

„Du hast es nicht anders gewollt. Ich gehe aber ins Bett. Gute Nacht und bleib nicht mehr so lange auf, ja?", sagte Ron.

Er gab ihr einen Kuss und holte sich von ihr das Versprechen ab, sobald wie möglich auch ins Bett zu gehen.

„Gute Nacht", wünschte Harry ebenfalls und ging schlafen.

Hermine machte sich wieder an ihren Aufsatz für Kräuterkunde zu. Als dieser nach einer halben Stunde, endlich fertig war, machte sie sich an Arithmantik. Es wurde immer später. Der Gemeinschaftsraum war bereits wie ausgestorben, bis auf Hermine. Das Feuer flackerte nur noch schwach. Die Uhr zeigte halb drei.

Oh nein, schon so spät... So ein Mist, ich wollte doch noch meine Mappen machen und ein paar Hüte stricken... Dann muss das wohl doch bis morgen warten... Widerwillig ging Hermine schlafen.

Die nächsten Schultage begannen so, wie die letzten aufgehört hatte. Ron bewunderte Hermine, wie sie jeden Abend im Gemeinschaftsraum saß und arbeitete. Sie hatte nur ein Fach mehr als er und Harry und war doch immer viel länger am Arbeiten. Ron dachte an die Zeit im dritten Schuljahr zurück, als Hermine immer reizbarer wurde von dem ganzen Schulkram. Eines Abends lagen Ron und Harry schon in ihren Betten, doch sie konnten beide nicht einschlafen. Ron starrte auf seinen Baldachin.

„Weißt du was, Harry?", fragte er.

„Was?", sagte Harry mit müder Stimme.

„Also, in einer Hinsicht bewundere ich Hermine ja, dass sie so tüchtig und fleißig ist."

Ron drehte sich auf die Seite und sah seinen Freund an.

„Irgendwie kommt es mir so vor, als würde Hermine nur noch arbeiten und gar keinen Spaß mehr haben. Sie sitzt den ganzen Tag nur in der öden Bibliothek oder im Gemeinschaftsraum und macht gar nichts mehr, was sie wirklich mag. Findest du nicht auch? Wann hat sie ihre letzten Hut gestrickt?"

Auch Harry drehte sich auf die Seite.

„Keine Ahnung, aber von den Hüten ganz abgesehen, es kommen ja auch noch andere Dinge zu kurz."

Ron sah ihn fragend an. Harry seufzte.

„Du Trottel! Ich meine dich!"

„Ach, das willst du mir sagen." Ron legte sich wieder auf den Rücken.

„Ja, du hast Recht. Manchmal wünsche ich mir, wir würden einfach so im Gemeinschaftsraum abhängen, ohne irgendwelche Hausaufgaben."

„Das wäre schon echt mal eine Entspannung. Wie wär's: du hältst sie fest und ich klau ihre Schulsachen?", schlug Harry vor.

Ron lachte.

„Ich befürchte, dann tötet sie dich."

„Da hast du auch wieder Recht."

* * *

Das war das erste Kapitel! Na klar, da ist noch nicht besonders viel passiert, aber das kommt noch. Über Reviews würd ich mich ganz dolle freuen! #euch hypnotisier# ... drückt den kleinen Button... drückt den kleinen Button... 


	2. Chapter 2

Und das zweite Kapitel kommt gleich hinterher...

* * *

** Ron's Hexe**

_Chapter 2_

Als Ron am nächsten Morgen erwachte, fühlte er sich so, als hätte er die ganze Nacht über nachgedacht und nun einen kompletten Plan fertig. Er wusste genau, was zu tun war, glasklar war es in seinem Kopf. Der Schlafsaal war in ein blasses Gold getaucht. Diese Nacht hatte es wieder kräftig geschneit und nun schien die Sonne. Ron stand auf, stellte sich vor eines der Fenster. Es war ein wunderschöner Tag. Das ganze Schlossgelände war gepudert und die Strahlen der Sonne glitzerten auf der Schneeoberfläche. Ron sah auf die Uhr. Es war gerade mal kurz nach neun. Er zog sich an, dann weckte er seinen besten Freund.

„Harry! Aufstehen!"

„Was'n los? Menschichhabgradsogutgeschlafen..."

„Ja, du kannst nächste Nacht weiter schlafen! Los, ich muss dir was erzählen."

„Ich hoffe, es ist was Wichtiges, denn sonst bin ich ganz schön sauer..."

Harry legte seine Decke weg, stand auf und gähnte.

„Was willst du mir erzählen?"

„Jetzt nicht. Zieh dich an, wir gehen frühstücken. Ich sag's dir in der Großen Halle."

Harry sah Ron nur verwundert an, denn normalerweise war der nie so geheimnisvoll. Es lag wohl daran, dass er verliebt war. Die Liebe brachte bei den Menschen immer ganz neue Seiten zum Vorschein.

Nebeneinander gingen sie die Treppen in den Gemeinschaftsraum hinunter. Zu Ron's Überraschung saß Hermine dort auf ihrem Lieblingssessel. Sie trug einen warmen Pullover und eine Jeans, auf ihrem Schoß saß Krummbein.

„Mine! Schon so früh wach?", fragte Ron.

Hermine gähnte.

„Na ja, wach´ ist nicht das richtige Wort, aber ich konnte einfach nicht mehr schlafen. Darum bin ich hier hin gegangen. Morgen ihr zwei", sagte sie und stand auf.

Dann gingen sie alle zusammen zum Frühstück in die Große Halle. Sie war noch ziemlich leer und die Decke war ganz blau, bis auf ein paar Wolkenschleier. Ron, Harry und Hermine setzten sich an den Gryffindortisch.

„Was wolltest du mir denn jetzt erzählen?", kam Harry auf das eigentliche Thema zurück.

Ron verschluckte sich an seinem Müsli.

„Ich wollte dir was erzählen? Wie kommst du denn da drauf?", log er.

Harry sah ihn schräg an. Aber ganz schräg.

„Willst du mich verar-"

Doch Ron sah ihn eindringlich an und formte mit seinen Lippen die Worte „später". Harry verstummte.

„Was habt ihr denn jetzt? Ihr könnt ruhig reden, wenn ich dabei bin", äußerte sich Hermine.

„Nein, nein, schon gut. Ich hab mich vertan, alles in Ordnung", sagte Harry.

Ron schenkte ihm einen seiner dankbarsten Blicke. In diesem Moment war er sehr froh, Harry als besten Freund zu haben. Auf ihn war immer Verlass.

„Der Tag wird anstrengend heute", stöhnte Hermine. „Ich hab ja noch so viel zu tun."

„Was denn? Du warst doch jeden Abend ewig am Arbeiten, da musst du doch jetzt auch mal fertig sein!", sagte Ron.

„Nein, das ist es ja gerade! Ich muss _immer noch_ meine Mappen sortieren und in Arithmantik haben wir gerade ein ganz schwieriges Thema, da sollen wir ziemlich viel auswendig lernen. Außerdem wollte ich ja noch Hüte für die armen Hauselfen stricken. Es sind noch immer Sklaven hier, die nur auf ihre Befreiung warten. Ich kann sie doch nicht einfach so sitzen lassen!"

Hermine sah Ron ernst an. Dieser fühlte etwas, wusste aber nicht, was es war. Einerseits empfand er irgendwie Mitleid für Hermine, denn mit ihren Hüten hatte sie noch keinen einzigen Hauselfen befreit. Dobby, auch ein Elf und ein Freund von Harry, hatte sie alle einkassiert und musste von nun an immer den ganzen Gryffindorturm (wo Hermine die Hüte platzierte) alleine sauber machen, da die anderen Elfen sich weigerten. Andererseits fand er es auch lustig, wie Hermine da so verzweifelt versuchte, die Hauselfen mir aller Gewalt zu befreien, da die das ja gar nicht wollten. Aber das Mitleid überwog.

„Aber du wirst doch nicht auch noch am Wochenende den ganzen Tag arbeiten, oder Hermine?", mischte Harry sich ein.

„Ich hoffe nicht, mal sehen, wie weit ich heute komme und ob ich nicht schon am Nachmittag einnicke."

Ron dachte wieder an seinen perfekten Plan. Er wollte ihn vorher unbedingt noch Harry erzählen, damit er ihn fragen konnte, ob es da noch was zu verbessern gab. Aber er konnte nicht mit ihm darüber reden, wenn Hermine dabei war. Schließlich spielte sie die Hauptrolle in Ron's Vorhaben.

Nach dem Frühstück gingen sie alle zusammen wieder in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Ron und Harry spielten Zauberschach (Hermine wühlte in ihren Ordnern) und kurz vor dem Mittagessen machten sie sich auf zum Quidditchtraining. Es war bitterkalt, draußen auf dem Feld. Nach einer halben Stunde begann es zu schneien, was die Sicht deutlich verschlechterte.

„RON! PASS AUF!"

„HARRY? HAST DU WAS GESAGT?"

WUSCH!

Um Haaresbreite wäre Ron von einem Klatscher getroffen worden.

„DA KOMMT EIN KLATSCHER!", brüllte Harry quer über das Spielfeld.

„DAS HAB ICH AUCH SCHON BEMERKT!", schrie Ron zurück.

Er klopfte sich den Schnee von seinen Schultern, als Ginny auf ihn zugerast kam. Sie warf den Quaffel und Ron ließ ihn glatt durch ins Tor.

„Ron, du sollst das Tor _schützen_ und nicht nur vor ihm herumfliegen!", rief sie ärgerlich.

„Freu dich doch, so triffst du wenigstens mal", sagte er laut.

Seine Schwester streckte ihm die Zunge entgegen und Ron grinste frech. Der Schneefall nahm zu und gegen fünf Uhr wurde es langsam aber sicher dunkel. Die Spieler stiegen von ihren Besen und gingen, allesamt ziemlich durchgefroren, in die Umkleidekabinen.

„Ich hab einen Hunger, das glaubst du mir gar nicht", murmelte Ron, als sein Magen knurrte.

Harry zog gerade sein klitschnasses Oberteil aus.

„Na, kein Wunder. Wir waren ja jetzt auch fast 5 Stunden auf den Besen und haben kein Mittag gegessen", sagte er.

„Und wehe, das Abendbrot steht noch nicht auf den Tischen", meinte Ron daraufhin.

So stapften sie durch den Schnee zurück ins Schloss. Ron's Sorgen waren umsonst, denn die Tische waren bereits bedeckt. Er machte sich drei Brote gleichzeitig und aß eines nach dem anderen in fünf Minuten auf. Auch Harry langte kräftig zu. Als Ginny sich zu ihnen setzte, sah Ron sie vorsichtig an, aber sie lächelte, woraus er schloss, dass sie nicht sauer auf ihn war. Plötzlich fühlte er eine warme Hand auf seiner Schulter und Hermine setzte sich neben ihn.

„Da hat aber jemand Hunger. Wie war das Training?"

„Kalt", mampfte Ron.

„Und anstrengend", ergänzte Harry.

„Das glaube ich euch", sagte Hermine.

„Und was hast du die ganze Zeit über gemacht?", fragte Ron seine Freundin.

„Ich hab Arithmantik gelernt. Aber mit den anderen Hausaufgaben, also Zaubertränke und so, bin ich kein Stück voran gekommen", erzählte sie.

„Also, das kannst du dann ja morgen machen", räusperte Ron sich.

„Nein, das kann echt nicht warten."

„Doch. Kann es. Du hast nämlich heute Abend was vor."

„Da weiß ich aber nichts von."

„Jetzt weißt du's", sagte Ron.

Es war Zeit, seinen schönen Plan auszuführen, auch wenn er schließlich doch vergessen hatte, Harry von ihm zu erzählen. Eigentlich war es ja gar kein Plan, sondern einfach nur ein Vorhaben. Er wünschte sich, den Abend zusammen mit Hermine verbringen zu können und das würde auch klappen! Er gab ihr einen Kuss. Aus seinen Augenwinkeln sah er, wie Harry und Ginny sich ansahen und entnervt mit den Augen rollten.

„Jaja, tut ihr mal ruhig so, als ob es euch stören würde, dass wir zusammen sind", sagte Ron.

„Du hast da was falsch verstanden. Uns nervt es nicht, dass ihr _zusammen _seid, aber uns nervt es ein bisschen, dass ihr nie _die Finger von einander_ lassen könnt", klärte Ginny ihren Bruder auf und grinste.

Ron tat, als wäre er beleidigt.

„Komm Hermine! Hier sind wir unerwünscht!", sagte er, stand auf und zog Hermine hoch.

Sie lachte.

„Ja, mein Liebster, lass uns uns verdünnisieren!", sprach sie geschwollen und hakte sich bei Ron ein.

Als die beiden aus der Großen Halle gingen, hörten sie noch ein „die merken gar nicht, wie schlimm die sind, die haben sich voll zu so einem Kitsch-Paar entwickelt" von Harry.

* * *

So, das war's mit diesem Kapitel. Ich weiß, es ist noch nicht viel passiert, so wird es im Nächsten auch sein. Aber danach werde ich wohl langsam auf den Punkt kommen und dann kann's los gehen ;). Freue mich über Reviews! 


	3. Chapter 3

Hey Leute! Danke für die beiden Reviews, ich hoffe ja, dass noch mehr hinzukommen :). 

Nina-issaja: Du hast die Folge also gesehen? Dann weißt du ja, wie sie ausging, im Gegensatz zu mir. Aber erzähl's mir lieber nicht, sonst beeinflusst mich das vielleicht beim Schreiben... #g# Wir können's ja so machen, wenn diese FF irgendwann mal komplett fertig ist, sprech ich dich noch mal drauf an und dann kannst du mir das „echte" Ende verraten.

Ronsreallove: Was für eine Überraschung, dass du mir ein Review geschrieben hast #lach# - aber du kanntest die FF ja auch noch nicht... #zwinka#... #zwinkazwinka# Gaaaaaanz vielen Dank dafür, dass du bei mir die Beta-Leserin machst! Und dass du meine Chapters online stellst, weil das ja bei mir bekanntlich nicht geht. Und wehe ich komm bald in die Schule und am schwarzen Brett (bzw. am grünen, denn bei uns ist es ja grün.  Dit find ick jetzt grün! ;D) hängt mein Passwort... muahaha.

Weiter geht's mit _Ron seiner Hexe_!

* * *

**Ron's Hexe**

_ Chapter 3_

„Wo gehen wir denn nun hin?", fragte Hermine neugierig. „Immerhin opfere ich einen Abend Lernen, das muss sich schon lohnen."

Ron musterte sie.

„Sind die Sachen warm?"

Hermine nickte.

„Aber ich habe keine Jacke, die liegt oben auf einem Sessel im Gemeinschaftsraum."

„Dann warte kurz hier, ich hole sie, zieh mich selbst schnell um und komme dann wieder."

Er ließ sie los, rannte hastig hoch zum Gryffindorturm, um sich dort im Schlafsaal warm einzupacken. Nach dem Umziehen warf er einen kurzen Blick in den Spiegel. Er trug seine roten Haare strubbelig, einen hellblauen Pullover (nicht zu eng und nicht zu locker), eine schwarze, leicht zu lange Hose und mit Fell gefütterte, dunkelblaue Converse-Schuhe. Darüber eine dunkle und warme Winterjacke, die etwas länger geschnitten, aber doch kein Mantel war. Ron war mit seinem Spiegelbild einigermaßen zufrieden, so machte er sich schnell wieder auf den Weg in die Eingangshalle (nachdem er sich Hermines Jacke geschnappt hatte), wo seine Freundin auf ihn wartete.

„Das gibt es aber auch kein zweites Mal. Normalerweise wartet der Herr auf die Dame und bei uns ist es natürlich wieder anders herum", lachte Hermine.

Ron gab ihr die Jacke und nachdem Hermine sie angezogen hatte, legte er seinen Arm um ihre Schultern und ging mit ihr zusammen durch das große Tor auf das Schlossgelände. Es war dunkel, nur der Mond warf Licht auf den Schnee. Die einzigen anderen Lichtspender waren Fackeln, die, mal hier, mal da, in den Boden gesteckt waren. Es war einfach nur herrlich romantisch.

„Machen wir jetzt etwas Bestimmtes?", fragte Hermine und ihr Atem wurde weiß.

„Ich dachte mir, wir gehen einfach mal spazieren und verbringen Zeit zusammen", sagte Ron.

Hermine sah ihn verliebt an.

„Mensch Ron, seit wann bist du so romantisch?", fragte Hermine und sah ihren Freund an.

„Ich weiß auch nicht. Früher war ich eine Niete in Sachen Romantik, aber seit ich mit dir zusammen bin, hat sich das geändert", sagte er und lachte. „Aber denk jetzt nicht, ich werd ein Kitsch-Freak, das wird NIE geschehen!"

„Da bin ich ja beruhigt. Ich bin mir sicher, du wirst immer etwas finden, was die ganze schöne Stimmung ruiniert", lachte Hermine.

„Du meinst, wenn ich zum Beispiel anfange, über Malfoy zu reden?"

„Jep. Schön hinbekommen. Ich glaube, ich muss versuchen, die Situation zu retten, bevor hier alles kaputt ist", meinte Hermine knapp.

Dann blieb sie stehen und zog Ron an sich heran. Eine Strähne seiner roten Haare fiel ihm ins Gesicht und Hermine strich sie mit ihrem Finger bei Seite. Doch danach zog sie den Finger nicht wieder zurück, sondern ließ ihn über Ron's Lippen gleiten. Er nahm die Hand, mit der sie dies tat, und hielt sie fest. Sofort hob Hermine ihre andere Hand hoch und begann mit ihr, Ron über die Wangen zu streichen. Doch auch diese Hand nahm er weg, sodass Hermine nun keine freie mehr hatte.

„Hey, jetzt kann ich ja nichts mehr machen", flüsterte sie leise.

Ron sah ihr tief in die Augen und nickte einmal langsam. Wie in Zeitlupe beugte er sich vor und seine Lippen berührten die ihren. Ein Schauer durchschoss ihren Körper, seine Lippen waren so weich; alles um sie herum war vergessen. Ron versank ebenfalls in Wärme und er öffnete langsam den Mund. Hermine tat es ihm gleich, ihre Zungen berührten sich. Wie lange der Kuss dauerte, konnte keiner der beiden sagen, es schien eine Ewigkeit zu sein. Nach einer weiteren Unendlichkeit lösten sich Ron und Hermine voneinander.

„Siehst du... Du kannst doch was machen", flüsterte Ron.

„Das hast du nur deiner Haarsträhne zu verdanken", murmelte Hermine leise und gab ihm noch einen raschen Kuss auf den Mund.

Ron lachte, dann nahm er ihre Hand und die beiden gingen weiter durch den Schnee. Die ganze Zeit über schwiegen sie, aber es war kein unangenehmen Schweigen, nein, es war ein zufriedenes Schweigen. Beide hatten sie ein Grinsen auf den Lippen. Doch es wurde später und somit auch kälter.

„Lass uns reingehen, ich habe noch etwas für dich", sagte Ron.

Hermine sah ihn überrascht an.

„Cool! Okay, mir ist mittlerweile auch ziemlich kalt", stimmte sie zu.

Im Schloss angekommen meinte Ron:

„Es tut mir Leid, aber du musst schon wieder warten. Es dauert nicht lange."

Hermine grinste.

„Nichts da! Du wartest! Ich gehe mich schnell umziehen. Wo treffen wir uns?", fragte sie.

„Am Anfang des Korridors im siebten Stock", meinte Ron.

Hermine sah ihn verdutzt an.

„Was willst du denn da?", fragte sie.

„Das wirst du schon sehen", antwortete Ron und grinste.

„Na gut", willigte Hermine ein und Ron hörte eine deutliche Spur Neugierde in ihrer Stimme.

Dann drehte sie sich um und lief die Treppen in Richtung Gryffindorturm hoch. Ron lief ebenfalls die Treppen hoch, bog dann aber in eine andere Richtung ab. Nach weiteren vielen Treppen mit vielen Trickstufen (in eine wäre er fast gefallen, doch Gott sei Dank konnte er sich rechtzeitig am Treppengeländer festhalten) kam er im siebten Stock an. Dort ging er zu der Stelle, an der der Wandbehang mit Barnabas dem Bekloppten hing. Gegenüber war eine leere Wand. Nun, sie war _noch_ leer.

Ich brauche einen Raum, in dem Hermine und ich alleine sein können und der ihr gefällt, obwohl keine Bücher drinstehen , dachte er drei Mal.

Dabei ging er drei Mal vor der leeren Wand auf und ab, mit geschlossenen Augen. Nach dem dritten Mal öffnete er seine Augen und sah an die Wand. Sie war nicht mehr leer, wie aus dem Nichts war eine Tür erschienen. Neugierig griff er nach der Klinke und riss die Tür mit Schwung auf. Der Raum sah ganz anders aus, als er ihn kannte. Er hatte ihn bisher nur so gesehen, wie er immer für die DA gewesen war. Sprich mit vielen Sitzkissen und wenigen Möbeln, bis auf einem Pinboard und mehreren Bücherregalen. Jetzt sah er ganz anders aus. An der hinteren Wand war ein breites und sehr bequem aussehendes Sofa, neben ihm in der Wand ein knisterndes Kaminfeuer, und in der Mitte des Raumes war ein schöner, glänzender Holztisch, auf dem vier Kerzen standen und mehrere Obstschalen, außerdem noch andere Kleinigkeiten zum Essen. An der Seite des Raumes stand ein sehr edler Schachtisch. Ron sah sich zufrieden um. Dann verließ er denn Raum wieder, schloss die Tür und ging zum Anfang des Korridors, wo er sich mit Hermine verabredet hatte.

Es dauerte eine Weile, bis sie erschien. Doch was Ron da sah, verschlug ihm die Sprache. Seine Freundin hatte sich, wie sie auch vorher gesagt hatte, umgezogen. Sie trug eine enge Jeans und eine einfache rosa Bluse. Darüber eine schwarze, taillierte, sehr figurbetonte und zugleich blazerähnliche Jacke, die hier und da mit weißen Stickerein verzierte war. Hermines Haare waren offen. Ihn lockigen Strähnen fielen ihr über die Schulter und umrahmten ihr Gesicht. Ein leichtes Lächeln umspielte ihre glitzernden Lippen.

„Na? Gefalle ich dir?", fragte sie und stellte sich in Pose.

„Mine!", keuchte Ron. „Ich weiß gar nicht, was ich sagen soll!"

„Ein einfaches, du bist die hübscheste Frau auf der ganzen weiten Welt´ würde mir schon genügen", lachte Hermine.

Ron räusperte sich, schritt auf Hermine zu und kniete vor ihr nieder. Dann nahm er ihre Hand.

„Du bist die hübscheste Frau auf der ganzen weiten Welt", verkündete und er und gab ihrer Hand einen Schmatzer.

„Danke", sagte Hermine und grinste. „Und was machen wir nun hier?"

Plötzlich fiel Ron ein, dass sie ja nicht umsonst in diesem Korridor waren. Er nahm Hermine bei der Hand und führte sie zu der Tür.

„Ah, darauf hätte ich auch vorher kommen können! Der Da-und-fort-Raum, wie ihn die Hauselfen nennen", meinte Hermine.

„Oder auch der Raum der Wünsche. Mach die Tür auf", sagte Ron.

Hermine griff nach der Klinke und öffnete sie. Ron achtete auf ihr Gesicht, auf welchem sich sofort ein Strahlen ausbreitete, als sie die neue Einrichtung sah.

„Mensch Ron! Das sieht ja toll aus! Und das hast du dir _ganz alleine _gewünscht?", staunte sie.

„Ja, _ganz alleine_ hab ich den schweren Weg von drei mal auf- und abgehen auf mich genommen und dabei _ganz alleine_ gewünscht!"

„Wow, ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass du das kannst."

Erst jetzt bemerkte Ron, dass Hermine ihn auf den Arm nahm.

„Du kleines Wichtel-Mädchen!", empörte er sich.

Dann schubste er sie leicht und sie stolperte in den Raum hinein. Er folgte ihr und schloss die Tür. Hermine drehte sich um und sah ihm mit funkelnden Augen an.

„Also wirklich, Mister Weasley! Ein Herr schubst seine Dame nicht. Und sollte er es doch wagen, hat sie immer ein Recht, ihn zurückzuschubsen!", rief Hermine grinsend.

Ron ging in Deckung.

„Nicht hauen! Ich hab's doch nicht so gemeint!", bettelte er.

„Tut mir Leid, ich kenne keine Gnade", sagte sie und packte ihn am Arm.

Dann zog sie ihn quer durch den Raum zu dem Sofa und schubste ihn dort drauf.

„Och, das ging ja. Bin schön weich gelandet", meinte Ron und klopfte auf das Sofa, als würde er es loben.

Hermine sah ihn mit funkelnden Augen an, als sie sich auf seinen Schoß setzte und ihn küsste. Ron erwiderte den Kuss.

Das, was jetzt kam, wird hier nicht näher beschrieben. Sagen wir es so: zum Schachspielen kamen die beiden nicht mehr...

* * *

Hab ich das nicht schön umschrieben? #g#

Kapitel 4 folgt bald...


	4. Chapter 4

Tach auch! Jaah, es gibt ein neues Kapitel! Ihr habt richtig gesehen, keine Halluzinationen also ;). Zuerst mal möchte ich mich aber bei den liiiiiieben Leuten bedanken, die mir ein Review geschrieben haben! Heute mal der Reihenfolge nach, ich fang bei denen an, die ich im letzten Chap nicht erwähnt habe. 

**derkleinePoet:** Wow, du hast mir doch tatsächlich wirklich ein Review geschrieben! Wunder geschehen... °g° Nein, Scherz, ich will ja mal nicht so sein. Also, ich sach nur schankedön!

**Ronsreallove:** Danke für die Komplimente! °amHonigimMundgleicherstick°

Und noch ein extra SCHANKEDÖN fürs baten! Mir ist auch gerade eingefallen, wie ich dich belohnen kann. Magst du Döner? Wenn ja, dann ein extra SCHANKEDÖNER! Boah war der schlecht, ich weiß...

**Nina-issaja:** Ja, ich bin ein „kleiner Feigling" (°hicks°)... Aber ich wollte doch keine FSK 18 bekommen :). Danke für dein Review! Und klar, jetzt haben wir nen Deal. Hey, ich sehe gerade, wie haben 2 Gemeinsamkeiten: Ich bin nämlich auch so ne Person, die alles versucht, um das Wort „süß" zu vermeiden °g°. Außerdem haben wir den selben Vornamen (oder den gleichen? Schon schwer, das zu unterscheiden. Wer mir nen Review schreibt, in dem steht, ob es der selbe oder der gleiche ist, der bekommt nen Keks von mir).

**derkleinePoet: **Ah, noch mal du ;). Dafür bekommst du auch ein extra Schankedön.

**Ronny:** Hey du! Das wundert mich jetzt aber, dass man die FF's auch auf dem Mond lesen kann, wenn man mal deine Mailaddy betrachtet °g°. Dann ein mondliches Schankedön!

**Moanah:** Du musst dich doch nicht dafür entschuldigen, dass du mir ein Kompliment machst! So was hör ich doch gerne ;). Thx! 

Nun geht's aber weiter mit _Ron seiner Hexe_

_

* * *

_

_Ron's Hexe Chapter 4_

Am nächsten Morgen schlichen sich Ron und Hermine leise durch die Gänge, auf dem Weg in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Es war ja erst neun Uhr und ein Sonntagmorgen, weswegen ihnen niemand über den Weg lief.

„Muss ja nicht jeder wissen, was wir so treiben", meinte Ron und sah um die Ecke, als sie in einen neuen Korridor kamen.

Hermine sah ihn an.

„Achte lieber auf deine Ausdrucksweise, nachher hört uns noch jemand und versteht das falsch", meinte sie.

„Na ja... eigentlich versteht derjenige es dann ja genau richtig..."

„Ronald!", empörte sich Hermine grinsend. „Du hast mir deine Zauberkartensammlung gezeigt, mehr war da nicht!"

Sie gingen weiter und gelangten an das Portrait der fetten Dame.

„Passwort?", sagte sie und rieb sich müde die Augen.

„Priori Incatantatem", sagte Hermine.

Das Gemälde schwang beiseite und das Loch in der Wand offenbarte sich. Hermine kletterte hindurch, gefolgt von Ron.

Hoffentlich schlafen die anderen noch , dachte sie gerade, als –

„Guten Morgen, ihr zwei!", rief Harry.

Er saß in seinem Lieblingssessel am Feuer, in der Hand ein Buch über Quidditch.

„Wo ward ihr gestern Abend?", fragte er scheinheilig.

„Äh...", stotterte Ron.

„Na, vergiss es", unterbrach Harry ihn und grinste.

Ron grinste verlegen zurück.

„Ich werd jetzt sofort anfangen zu lernen", sagte Hermine und streckte sich.

„Jetzt schon? Aber du hast doch noch gar nichts gefrühstückt", fragte Ron enttäuscht, denn er hatte gedacht, vielleicht könnten sie danach noch was zusammen machen, vielleicht einfach ein bisschen mit Harry im Gemeinschaftsraum abhängen.

„Das muss warten. Ich hänge echt hinterher."

Und weg war sie, in Richtung Mädchenschlafsaal. Sekunden später kam sie wieder herunter, in der Hand einen Stapel Bücher.

„Bis nachher! Und ihr solltet auch etwas für die Schule tun", waren ihre Worte, bevor sie durch das Portraitloch verschwand, offenbar auf dem Weg in die Bibliothek.

Ron war auf einmal etwas betrübt.

„Jaja, unsere Hermine...", meinte Harry.

Dann sah er Rons Gesicht.

„Was ist denn los, Kumpel?", fragte er ihn.

Ron ließ sich in einen Sessel fallen und starrte ins Feuer.

„Immer wenn wir eine schöne Zeit zusammen hatte, dann ist sie danach sofort wieder weg. Als ob ihr gar nichts daran liegen würde, mit mir zusammen zu sein. Irgendwie ist es so: ich möchte etwas mit ihr unternehmen, sie kommt mit, danach haut sie sofort wieder ab. Verstehst du, was ich meine? Als ob sie ihre Pflicht getan hätte, also, Zeit mit mir zu verbringen. Und danach macht sie das, was sie am meisten liebt. Lernen."

„Na ja, so kannst du das doch aber auch nicht sagen. Hermine ist eben Hermine. Eine Frau für sich. Und sie ist doch gerne mit dir zusammen, oder?"

„Jaah... Aber gestern hat sie auch wieder so etwas gesagt... Es war bestimmt nicht ernst gemeint, aber trotzdem tat es mir schon weh..."

„Und was war das?"

„Wir waren in der Eingangshalle, kurz bevor wir draußen spazieren gingen. Sie wusste noch nicht, dass ich was geplant hatte. Na ja, da hat sie mich halt gefragt, wo wir denn nun hingehen würden, denn _immerhin opfere ich einen Abend Lernen, das muss sich schon lohnen_... Als ob es etwas wirklich besonderes sein muss, damit sie mal nicht lernt."

Ron strich sich gedankenverloren einen Fussel von der Hose. Harry schwieg und sah ihn an, bis Ron weitersprach.

„Ich denk jetzt nur, was, wenn ich gar nichts vorgehabt hätte? Wenn ich nicht mit ihr spazieren und danach in den Raum der Wünsche gegangen wäre? Stell dir mal vor, ich hätte gesagt Wo wir hingehen? Ich dachte an nichts besonderes, ich fänd's gut, wenn wir einfach nen bisschen im Gemeinschaftsraum sein könnten, ohne dabei zu Lernen´. Dann hätte sie mich bestimmt entschuldigend angeguckt und irgendwas von wegen Tut mir echt Leid, aber ich muss lernen´ gesagt."

Harry seufzte.

„Du hast ja Recht. Aber ich glaube, das ist halt Hermine. Sie ist nun mal einmalig, was ihre Ansichten angeht – was nicht heißen soll, dass ich das gut finde. Ich denke jetzt aber nicht, dass ihr das Lernen wichtiger ist als du."

Ron antwortete nicht, sondern starrte wieder ins Feuer.

„Guck mal, wenn sie heute den ganzen Tag ihre Sachen erledigt, dann kommt sie bestimmt abends in den Gemeinschaftsraum, bring ihren Kram weg und holt sich Nadeln und Wolle. Ist doch auch schön, dann sitzen wir hier zusammen, sie strickt nebenbei ein bisschen, lernt aber nicht. Dann kannst du doch auch mit ihr zusammen sein", versuchte Harry, seinen besten Freund aufzumuntern.

Ron sah ihn zweifelnd an.

„Mensch, jetzt mach doch nicht so ein Gesicht. Du siehst aus wie ein nörgeliger Zentaur."

Ron nahm ein Kissen von einem Sofa und warf es auf Harry.

„Danke! Hauptsache, es macht dich glücklich (Anm.: Gruß an... das Mädel, das ab und zu mal mit mir um die Wette zitiert...)", rief dieser lachend. „Na geht doch, du kannst ja doch noch anders gucken."

Ron musste unwillkürlich grinsen, auch wenn diese komische Gefühl in seinem Magen dadurch nicht ganz verschwand. Was hatte Hermine lieber? Ihn oder das Lernen?

Den Tag über machte Ron mal dies, mal das. Er war eigentlich die ganze Zeit mit Harry beschäftigt. Zwei Mal waren sie zusammen in der Großen Halle zum Essen und die restliche Zeit machten sie Hausaufgaben, laberten, oder spielten ein paar Partien Zauberschach. Hermine ließ sich nicht blicken, sie war wohl immer noch am Lernen.

Gegen Abend sah Harry auf die Uhr.

„Wie spät ist es?", fragte Ron und packte die Figuren des Schachspiels zusammen.

Gerade hatte er wieder 3 von 3 Partien gewonnen.

„Zeit zum Essen. Ich könnte einen ganzen knallrümpfigen Kröter verspeisen", antwortete Harry, dann stand er auf.

„Oh ja, ich merke es. Mein Magen schlägt sieben. Echt Zeit zum Essen. Was es wohl gibt?"

„Das hab ich doch gerade gesagt. Knallrümpfige Kröter."

Sie gingen die Treppen hinunter, durch die Große Halle in die Eingangshalle.

Hermine saß bereits am Gryffindortisch, in der einen Hand ein Schulbuch, in der anderen einen kaum angegessenen Toast.

„Hey Mine!", sagte Ron und drückte ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange.

Hermine sah einmal kurz von ihrem Buch auf und lächelte schwach.

„Hi Ron."

Dann las sie weiter. Ron warf Harry einen Blick zu, der „Siehst du? Genau das meine ich!" sagte, doch Harry zuckte nur mit den Schultern. Plötzlich legte Hermine den Toast auf den Teller zurück und erhob sich. Dabei murmelte sie „Bis nachher" und machte sich, mit dem Buch in der Hand, auf den Weg aus der Großen Halle. Ron war es nun genug. Er donnerte sein Messer auf den Tisch, stand auf und lief ihr hinterher. In der Eingangshalle holte er sie ein.

„Hermine! Bleib stehen!", rief er laut.

Hermine drehte sich verwundert um und ließ das Buch sinken.

„So kann das doch nicht weiter gehen!"

Ron sah sie ärgerlich an.

„Hey, bleib mal ruhig! Was ist denn nun in dich gefahren?", erwiderte Hermine.

„Hermine – also – oh Mensch! Kapierst du denn nicht, was ich meine? Nie bist du da?"

Rons Stimme wurde unwillkürlich etwas lauter.

„Was soll das denn heißen? Wo war ich denn gestern Abend und heute Nacht?", entzürnte sich Hermine.

Ron griff sich an den Kopf, er wusste genau, was er los werden wollte, aber er hatte keine Ahnung, wie er es sagen sollte.

„_Ja_, da waren wir zusammen, da sag ich ja auch gar nichts gegen."

„Was willst du denn dann noch?"

„Ich will, dass wir öfters zusammen sind! Wir verbringen immer nur Zeit miteinander, wenn ich etwas geplant habe. Nie kommt es von dir allein!"

„Das stimmt doch gar nicht, red nicht so einen Müll!" Hermine wurde rot.

„Nein? Dann nenn mir ein Beispiel, bei dem wir zusammen waren, weil du zu mir gekommen bist und nicht andersrum."

„Da weiß ich jetzt keins, ich notier mir das doch nicht alles!"

„Ja, genau, _das _notierst du dir nicht, aber alles andere, was dir wichtiger ist, da führst du Buch drüber!"

Hermine sah Ron nur schräg an, welcher sofort weiterredete.

„Zum Beispiel die Schule. Oder eher gesagt _nur_ die Schule. Da weißt du alles drüber. Du lebst ja auch nur für die Schule. Gibt's eigentlich noch was anderes für dich?", rief Ron wütend.

Hermine sah ihn bitterböse an, drehte sich auf dem Absatz um und verschwand in Richtung Bibliothek.

* * *

Und jetzt ist auch dieses Kapitel fertig! °Blumengeschenktbekomm°

Ich werde mich bald an das 5. machen, aber hier in NRW fängt ja auch nächste Woche wieder die Schule an, deswegen muss ich gucken, wie ich das dazwischenschiebe, wird schon schief gehen ;). Ach ja, und Reviews wirken sich immer positiv auf meine Schreibgeschwindigkeit aus... °zwinka°...


	5. Chapter 5

Hi ihr da draußen! Ja, richtig gesehen, es gibt wieder etwas neues von mir. Zuerst ein paar Reviewantworten und dann zurück zur Story... 

**Ronsreallove a.k.a. das Ninja-Whon**: Danke für das liebe Review! Was würde ich nur ohne dich machen? °g° Und natürlich auch tausend dank für's baten!

**Jean nin asar ahi smabell**: Tut mir ja Leid, aber ich musste deinen Namen hier jetzt reinkopieren, halleluja, der ist aber auch ausgefallen! ;) Danke für dein Review, wie weit ich die Serie gesehen habe, kann ich dir ja sagen, wenn diese FF mal fertig ist. Würde ich das jetzt erklären, wüssten die anderen ja schon, was passiert. Venceremos!

**blu.dawn**: Danke! Natürlich hab ich jetzt wochenlang nicht mehr gegessen, nur um endlich mit diesem Chap zu Potte zu kommen °lach°.

**Der kleine Poet**: Danke für die Blumen! Na ja, ich bezweifle, dass es eine Klopperei zwischen den beiden geben wird, sonst hat Ron nachher noch ein blaues Auge und ich denke, das steht ihm nicht so sonderlich. Wir sehen uns gleich beim Lernen!

**crazylolly14**: Das war ja mal ein kurz und knackiges Review! Schankedön! Und ich hoffe, du wirst dir auch dieses Chap durchlesen :).

**ChrissTine**: Oh, das war aber ein liebes Review... °MundvollHonighab°... Mehr davon! ;) Nein im Ernst, ich hab mich echt sehr gefreut. Hoffentlich magst du dieses Chapter auch!

Und nun genug von der Laberei!

Weiter geht's mir _Ron seiner Hexe... _

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Ron's Hexe**

Chapter 5

Hermine lies sich auf einen Stuhl an ihrem Lieblingstisch nieder und pfefferte wutentbrannt ihr Tasche daneben auf den Boden. Sofort stand Madame Pince neben ihr und sah sie besonders streng an. Hermine konterte mit einem ziemlich genervten Blick und wie durch ein Wunder verschwand die Bibliothekarin.

_Ich weiß gar nicht, was Ronald hat,_ dachte sie und seufzte.

Er hatte doch gerade erst etwas schönes mit ihr zusammen gemacht (Anm: °hust°), sollten sie sich denn den ganzen Tag lang gegenseitig auf der Pelle hocken? Das würde doch ihn nachher genauso nerven wie sie, oder? Also, noch was Hermine ganz und gar nicht von ihrem Freund genervt, wenn man von dem Streit eben absah.

_Ich mache alles richtig!_

Hermine holte ihren Hausaufgabenplaner heraus und sah sich an, was sie noch zu tun hatte. Es war nicht gerade wenig, aber das würde sie schon schaffen. Aber halt, sie wollte ja erst ihre Sachen sortieren, das hatte sie sich ja schon vor Tagen vorgenommen. Und dann würde sie eben danach mit dem anderen Kram beginnen.

Ron kam wieder in die Große Halle und ließ sich auf die Bank am Gryffindortisch fallen, während er sich ein Brot nahm.

„Hey Weasley! Hat das Schlammblut genug von dir, oder warum hat sie gerade so rumgebrüllt?", schnarrte eine Stimme vom Tisch der Slytherins.

Ron drehte sich um und sah in Malfoys feixendes Gesicht. Er stand noch und wollte sich gerade hinsetzen.

„Halt die Fresse!", rief Ron Malfoy zu.

Dieser blieb mitten in seiner Bewegung erstarren, dann breitete sich ein Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht auf und er stellte sich hin, wobei er sich mit den Händen auf dem Tisch abstützte.

„Hat deine Mummy dir keine Manieren beigebracht? Oder hatte sie gerade keine Zeit, weil sie sich um ihren Versager von Mann kümmern musste?"

Hitze stieg in Rons Gesicht und er zog seinen Zauberstab.

„Ein Wort noch, du dreckiger kleiner Bastard, dann – "

„Dann was?"

„_Stupor!_", rief Ron.

Ein roter Lichtblitz flog durch die Halle, auf Malfoy zu. Als der getroffen wurde, brach er bewusstlos zusammen und landete auf dem Boden.

„Endlich ist er ruhig", sagte Ron und setzte sich hin.

„Ron... Also, das war gut. Aber pass auf, da kommt McGonagall! Am besten, du gehst raus, bevor Malfoy sagen kann, dass du es warst", sagte Harry.

Ron blickte auf und sah, wie Professor McGonagall vom Lehrertisch zu Malfoy eilte. Er legte sein Brot hin und lief aus der Halle. Von weitem hörte er, wie Malfoy wiederbelebt wurde.

_Schade aber auch_, dachte er sich.

Plötzlich, er hatte nicht darauf geachtet, wo seine Füße ihn hinführten, stand er in der Bibliothek. An einem Tisch nicht weit von ihm saß Hermine. Ihr Gesicht war vor Konzentration verzogen und überall lagen Pergamentrollen und dicke Bücher. Ein seltsames Gefühl breitete sich in Ron aus. Einerseits war es Wut darüber, dass sie sich mehr um ihre Bücher als um ihn kümmerte, andererseits war es auch ein schlechtes Gewissen. Sie war nun mal Hermine, das musste er akzeptieren. Er würde sie nie verbessern können, wie viel er auch meckern würde. Warum hatte er sie denn dann überhaupt so angemacht? Hätte er sich das nicht auch sparen können?

„Mr Weasley."

Ron schrak zusammen und drehte sich um. Hinter ihm stand Professor Snape, auf seinem Gesicht ein unheilvoller Ausdruck.

„Würden sie mir bitte folgen?", sagte Snape mit eisiger Stimme.

Ron schluckte und tat wie ihm geheißen. Snape hatte es bestimmt gesehen, dass Ron derjenige war, der Malfoy den Fluch aufgehetzt hatte. Sie gingen weiter in die Richtung von Snapes Büro. Dort angekommen öffnete dieser die Tür und befahl Ron, Platz zu nehmen.

„Mr Weasley. Wie oft muss ich Ihnen noch sagen, dass sich Angriffe auf andere Schüler nicht gut in ihrer Akte machen?"

„Wenn Sie von dem Mistkerl Malfoy reden, er hat mich provoziert!", brachte Ron sauer hervor.

Snape schritt im Büro auf und ab.

„Es ist ganz egal, ob der junge Mr Malfoy Sie provoziert hat, oder nicht. Das war ein Verstoß gegen die Schulregeln. 30 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor."

Ron klappte die Kinnlade auf.

„Sir! Aber – "

„Keine Widerrede! Und jetzt verschwinden Sie, Sie können froh sein, dass ich Sie nicht nachsitzen lasse!"

Wutentbrannt rannte Ron aus Snapes Büro. Auf dem Weg in den Gemeinschaftsraum sah er Hermine, welche wohl gerade beschlossen hatte, auch dorthin zu gehen. Er stoppte kurz vor ihr und sagte sauer:

„Nur deinetwegen hat Gryffindor jetzt 30 Punkte weniger!"

Sie sah ihn mit aufgerissenen Augen an.

„Was redest du denn da? Was hab ich denn gemacht?"

„Deinetwegen hat mich Malfoy provoziert, deinetwegen hab ich ihn verhext und deinetwegen hat Snape uns 30 Punkte geklaut!"

Dann rannte er weiter. Hermine ließ sich auf den Boden sinken. Das konnte doch nicht sein. Alles lief falsch, wie sollte es nur weiter gehen? Ron war sauer auf sie, sie war sauer auf sich selbst _und_ auf Ron, weil er Müll redete, sie aber doch irgendwie auch Schuld hatte. Oder redete sie sich das nur ein? War Ron alleine Schuld? Das war alles so verwirrend! Nein, Ron war der Schuldige, sie konnte da nichts für! Obwohl, wenn sie mehr mit ihm machen würde, dann hätten sie sich niemals in Malfoys Reichweite gestritten. Dann wäre Gryffindor nicht 30 Punkte los.

Hermine wusste nicht mehr, wo ihr der Kopf stand. In ihr drin drehten sich die Buchstaben und Wörter, die sie eben auf Pergament geschrieben hatte, ein rothaariger Typ geisterte dort irgendwo auch noch umher und das Wort „Stress" verwebte alles miteinander. Sie stand auf, wobei sie aus Versehen ihre Bücher fallen lies. Mit einem Zauber wollte sie sie wieder in ihre Arme zurückfliegen lassen. Doch plötzlich gab es ein lautes _PLOPP_ und neben ihr stand ein Mädchen, das ihr sehr bekannt vorkam...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Danke für's Lesen! Ich weiß, dieses Chapi ist nicht besonders lang geworden, aber ich verspreche euch, beim nächsten Mal gibt es mehr, inklusive Erklärung (was? & warum?)! Ich hatte im Moment so eine Art... na ja... sagen wir mal Schreibblockade. Ich hoffe nach dem ganzen Schulstress wird sich diese wieder lösen (... Fluch auf Herrn Schürmann...! °argh°...) und dann kann ich mich mehr dem Schreiben zuwenden. Über ein Reviewchen würd ich mich sehr freuen!


	6. Chapter 6

_Olé! Das hätte ich ja selbst nicht gedacht, dass ich jetzt schon ein neues Kapitel fertig habe! Wo doch vor kurzem erst das letzte online gegangen ist. Aber irgendwie war das Schreiben eine gute Entspannung im Gegensatz zum Lernen und so musste die Tastatur mal wieder leiden ... °hack° °hack° _

_Zwar konnte sich jeder von euch wahrscheinlich schon denken, was denn da jetzt eigentlich im letzten Chap passiert ist, aber hier wird alles noch mal genau erklärt. Nach den Reviewantworten geht's dann auch weiter!_

_Doch zuerst ein paar Worte an meine lieben Leser... _

_**Annalein**: Na, hab ich schnell genug weitergeschrieben? °lach° Viel Spaß beim Lesen! Und Daaaaaaaanke fürs Review!_

_**Ronsreallove**: Na du? Lange nicht gesehen. Also wir haben es jetzt 22:00 Uhr, als das letzte mal vor... äh... (verfluchtes Mathe) 8 Stunden und 45 Minuten! Hey, das hab ich ohne Taschenrechner hinbekommen ;). Ja, also, ich hoffe, dass dir alles in diesem Kapitel etwas klarer wird. Und Schankdedön für's baten (schon mal im Voraus °hihi°)!_

_**ChrissiTine**: Halleluja, als ich heute dein Review zugeschickt kam, hab ich aber groooße Augen gemacht! Vielen Dank, dass du dir so viel Mühe gegeben hast :). Ja, du hast Recht, vielleicht hätte ich das mit McGonagall und Snape anders machen sollen, aber dafür ist es jetzt zu spät ;). Schön, dass es dir anscheinend trotzdem so gut gefallen hat. Und meine Schreibblockade ist irgendwie in den Urlaub gefahren... _

_**Sarah Winkelmann**: Danke für dein Review! Mh, na ja, also, ich muss ganz ehrlich sagen, dass ich das mit dem Raum der Wünsche schon ganz okay fand, sonst hätte ich es ja auch nicht so veröffentlicht. Ich rate dir, dir einfach mal ein paar FFs mit dem Rating „M" durchzulesen, danach ist meine hier wieder ganze harmlos ;). Viel Spaß mit diesem Chap!_

_**loenie**: °verbeug° Thx für's Review!_

_**Jean nin asar ahi smabell**: Mensch, dein Name bringt mich irgendwann noch mal zur Verzweiflung °hundertmal nachguck: hab ich das jetzt richtig geschrieben?° ;) Trotzdem vielen Dank für die Blumen:) _

_**Der kleine Poet**(er): Dafür, dass das letzte Chap so kurz war, ist dieses etwas länger, zufrieden? °g° Schankedön für's Review! _

_Und weiter geht's mit Ron seiner Hexe..._

Ron's Hexe Chapter 6 

Was war geschehen? Hermine starrte auf die Person neben ihr – und die Person neben ihr starrte zurück.

„W- w- w-er bist du?", stotterte sie und hielt sich erschrocken die Hand vor den Mund.

Das Mädel hatte die Augen aufgerissen und ihre Kinnlade war hinunter geklappt.

„Die Frage ist doch, wer bist _du_?", antwortete sie.

Hermine straffte die Schultern.

„_Ich_ bin Hermine Granger!"

„Nein, _ich_ bin Hermine Granger!"

Die beiden jungen Frauen schwiegen und besahen sich gegenseitig. Sie schienen Zwillinge zu sein und gleichten sich bis auf die letzte Locke. Der einzige, aber auch relativ große Unterschied, war ihre Haarfarbe. Die eine Hermine hatte blonde, die andere schwarze Haare. Wo war die mit den braunen? Ihre Kleider waren gleich.

„Halt, das bringt doch nichts, wenn wir hier jetzt diskutieren. Lass uns eine Liste mit den Dingen erstellen, die uns unterscheiden und die bei uns gleich sind", meinte die schwarzhaarige Hermine.

„Ist doch ganz einfach: ich bin blond – und du nicht. Sonst ist alles gleich."

Bevor das Gespräch weiter gehen konnte, kam Harry herbei gerannt.

„Hey Hermine, hast du – Stopp – was ist hier los?", fragte er und konnte seinen Augen offenbar nicht trauen.

„Sie ist eine Kopie!", riefen beide Hermines gleichzeitig.

„Moment, Moment, Moment. Ihr könnt gar nicht Hermine sein, also, ich meine, _ihr_ ja schon mal gar nicht, denn Hermine ist ja _eine_ Person und nicht _zwei_."

„Danke, dass du mir zustimmst. Sie ist unecht. Lass sie uns wegzaubern, sie gehört doch nicht hier her. Was wollt ihr bitte mit zwei Hermines?", sagte die Blonde.

„Nein, das meinte ich nicht!", erwiderte Harry, „ich meinte, ihr könnt nicht Hermine sein, weil ihr beide keine braunen Haare habt! Und das ist nun mal ihre echte Haarfarbe!"

Daraufhin folgte eine Stille. Das schien ein gutes Argument zu sein, aber Hermine war doch auch nicht einfach verschwunden, oder? Oder hatte sie sich etwa –

„Zweigeteilt. Ihr müsst euch auseinander gezaubert haben", vermutete Harry. „Was war es für ein Spruch?" Er sah von der einen zu anderen.

„Wir – äh ich – na ja, irgendwie auch wir – ach, du weißt schon, was ich meine – also, wir haben gar keinen Spruch gebraucht. Es ist auf einmal passiert. Wir hatten uns auf den Boden gesetzt und dann machte es Plopp."

„Wisst ihr was? Lasst uns zu Professor Dumbledore gehen, er kann sicher helfen", schlug Harry vor und erntete zweifaches Nicken.

Er ging los und zu jeder seiner beiden Seiten schritt ein Exemplar seiner besten Freundin. Es war ein ziemlich seltsames Gefühl. Zwei Hermines? Zwei, besserwisserische, streberische Hermines? Klar, er mochte sie gerne, sonst wäre sie nicht seine beste Freundin, aber ihre seiner Meinung nach schlechten Eigenschaften brauchte er auch nicht zwei mal haben. Gerade, als er dachte, dass es auch Vorteile haben könnte (würde die eine Hermine ihn mal nicht abschreiben lassen, könnte er ja die andere fragen), standen sie vor dem Eingang zu Dumbledores Büro.

„Schokoladenschnecken", sagte er und die steinerne Wendeltreppe erschien.

Die drei stellten sich auf eine ihrer Stufen und fuhren nach oben. Am Büro angekommen klopften sie und wurden sofort hereingebeten.

„Guten Tag, Professor Dumbledore", begrüßte Harry den alten Mann, „ich hoffe, wir stören nicht?"

Dumbledore stand vor seinem Denkarium und stellte es nachdenklich beiseite. Dann sah er die Gäste an.

„Guten Tag! Nein, setzt euch ruhig."

Er schien die zwei Hermines gar nicht zu bemerken. Wahrscheinlich war er in Gedanken noch nicht bei ihnen.

„Wie kann ich euch helfen?", fragte er und sah Harry aufmerksam an.

„Also... vielleicht sollten Sie sich mal die beiden Mädchen anschauen... ich denke, dann erübrigt sich diese Frage...", meinte Harry, konnte sich ein Grinsen jedoch nicht verkneifen.

Dumbledore sah von der Blondine zur Schwarzen und wieder zurück. Dann lehnte er sich in seinem Stuhl zurück, nahm seufzend seine Brille in die Hand und putzte sie. Schließlich räusperte er sich.

„Es war eine Frage der Zeit, bis dies passieren würde."

Harry war verdutzt und sah die beiden Mädels an. Ihre Mienen waren ebenfalls fragend.

„Verzeihung Sir", meldete sich die Schwarze. „Bitte erklären Sie uns das."

„Nun, es ist doch offensichtlich. Ihr, beziehungsweise du, hattet nur ein Thema im Kopf: Schule. Aber das Leben besteht nicht nur aus Lernen (A/N.: Das sollte man mal unseren Lehrern sagen! Verdammte Sadisten!), sondern auch aus allen anderen Dingen, die Teenager nun mal beschäftigen. Wie ich gesehen habe, bist du mit dem jungen Ronald Weasley zusammen. Jedoch hast du es nicht geschafft, Liebe und Schule unter einen Hut zu bringen. Jetzt hast du dich gespalten. Es scheint so zu sein, dass der eine Körper und dessen Teil der Seele nun weiterhin nur Lernen und Schule im Kopf hat. Dem anderen scheint dies nicht mehr wichtig und er kümmert sich um andere Sachen wie Liebe und Freundschaft", sagte Dumbledore.

Beide Hermines waren überrascht, wie gut Dumbledore sie offenbar kannte, als die Blonde fragte: „Und... Sir, woran merken wir, wer wer ist?"

„Das ist ganz einfach. Achtet auf euer Verhalten. Wer von euch Beiden scheint taktischer zu denken und wer spricht das aus, was er denkt?"

Sie überlegten eine kurze Zeit, bis sich die Schwarze zu Wort meldete.

„Gerade, als wir den ersten Schock überwunden hatten, wollten wir gucken, was da passiert war. Ich hab sofort vorgeschlagen, eine Liste zu machen... Heißt das, dass ich diejenige bin, die sozusagen klüger ist?"

„Richtig! Das heißt zwar nicht direkt, dass du klüger bist, aber dass dein Charakter mehr auf Schule und Lernen ausgerichtet ist. Also bist du, liebe Blonde Hermine, mehr in Sachen wie... na ja... Liebe interessiert", schloss der Professor.

Harry seufzte.

„Mädels. Wie habt ihr das wieder hinbekommen?"

Keiner konnte sich ein Lachen verkneifen, doch sofort drängte sich die Frage auf, warum es passiert war und wie es wieder rückgängig gemacht werden könnte.

„Das _Warum _ist doch wohl offensichtlich. Es konnte so nicht weitergehen, die ursprünglich Hermine wäre wahrscheinlich daran zerbrochen, an diesem Teufelskreis aus schlechtem Gewissen. Lernt sie, hat sie eines wegen Ron, ist sie mit ihm zusammen, kann sich nur an die Schule denken und bekommt Gewissensbisse, weil sie sich nicht mit ihr beschäftigt. Deshalb habt ihr euch getrennt.

_Wie_ ihr wieder in eure anfänglich Form kommen wollt, müsst ihr selber herausfinden."

Dumbledore sah sie ernst an.

„Danke Sir", meinte die Blonde.

„Ich kann verstehen, dass wir das selbst herausfinden müssen. Sonst wäre es ja zu einfach und wir würden nichts daraus lernen", fügte sie Schwarze hinzu.

Dumbledore zwinkerte ihr zu.

„Siehst du, das meinte ich damit. Du beschäftigst dich mehr mit dem logischen Denken und du" – er sah die andere an – „du hörst auf mehr auf dein Herz."

Sie standen auf und verabschiedeten sich von dem Schulleiter.

Auf dem Weg nach unten hatten beide Hermines den gleichen Gedanken. Sie sahen sich kurz an und nickten dann. Schließlich griff die Blonde Harry am Arm. Er blieb verwundert stehen und sah von der einen zu anderen.

„Also Harry, wir wollten dich da um was bitten", begann die eine.

„Ja, das ist mir schon klar, sonst würdet ihr nicht so gucken. Aber ihr wisst doch selber, dass ich euch nicht helfen kann, wieder zu einer Person zu werden", meinte Harry.

Die Schwarze seufzte.

„Nein, darum geht es nicht. Es ist wegen Folgendem: bitte, sag Ron nichts davon, ja?"

„Bitte? Wie stellt ihr euch das denn vor? Er wird euch sehen und sofort fragen, was los ist! Denkt ihr etwa, er sieht euch und merkt nichts?", erwiderte Harry und sah sie entgeistert an.

Was hatten die denn auf einmal für Wahnvorstellungen?

„Ja, du hast ja recht. Das war uns jetzt schon klar, dass wir nicht so ohne weiteres in den Gemeinschaftsraum spazieren können. Ich denke, wir werden es so machen, dass jeden Tag eine von uns auftritt und die andere.. nun ja... was macht die andere?" Die Hermine, deren schwarze Locken hinter ihren Ohren zurückgesteckt waren, schien nicht so wirklich weiterzuwissen.

Trotzdem wollte sie auch nicht, dass Ron etwas erfuhr. Am besten, es erfuhr niemand was davon, bis die Sache gelöst war. Klar, Harry hatte nun schon alles mitbekommen, aber er war ihr Freund und würde ihnen mit Sicherheit helfen.

„Vergesst es."

Das war's wohl mit Hilfe.

„Das kann doch nur schief gehen! Passt auf, wir gehen jetzt schon zusammen in den Gemeinschaftsraum und suchen Ron. Dann sprechen wir mit ihm und sehen weiter", beschloss Harry, doch er hatte nicht bedacht, dass 2 Hermines wohl auch 2 mal so stur sein konnten wie bloß eine, vorausgesetzt sie wollten es.

Und jetzt gerade ließ sich ihr Wille kaum übersehen, denn beide sahen ihn entschlossen, aber gleichzeitig auch mit einem irgendwie flehenden Gesichtsausdruck an.

„Bitte Harry... Ron wird uns – mich – also eigentlich ja doch uns - bestimmt für total verrückt halten! Du musst uns unterstützen!", sagte die Blonde.

„Stell dir mal vor, er sieht seine Freundin, die sich immer für so stark hält, wie sie sich auseinander gezaubert hat. Damit wird er uns ewig aufziehen! Wir versuchen halt einfach schnell eine Lösung zu finden und dann ist die Sache vom Tisch!", fügte ihre andere Hälfte hinzu.

Harry zögerte.

„Aber..."

„Harry!", fuhren die beiden ihn an.

„Na gut, aber nur, weil ihr es seid! Oder weil du es bist. Verflucht ist das kompliziert!"

Damit war das schon mal geklärt. Jeden Tag würde sich eine der beiden zeigen und die andere würde sich solange nach Hogsmeade schleichen, mit einem Packen Büchern und einem Pergament, auf dem sie sich Ideen notieren könnte, die vielleicht bei der Rückverwandlung helfen könnten. Es blieb nur noch die Sache mit der Haarfarbe. Wie sollten sie den anderen Leuten erklären, dass sie immer von schwarz auf blond wechselte? Aber sie waren ja Hexen. Sie würden einfach sagen, dass sie jeden Morgen einen Zauber anwendeten und ihnen dieser ständige Wechsel gefiel.

Hoffentlich würde alles gut gehen. Denn so was fliegt doch nicht schnell auf.

Oder?

_Also, zwei Sachen wollte ich gerade noch sagen, bevor ich euch dem Reviewn hinterlasse (°hehe°): _

_Die schwarzhaarige Hermine wird von mir ja „Schwarze" genannt. Ich weiß, das hört sich irgendwie nach schwarzer Hautfarbe an, aber so ist das nicht gemeint, ne? Schon klar eigentlich._

_Die Story ist nicht an die letzten Bücher gebunden, in denen die Sicherheitsvorschriften so streng waren. Nicht, dass ich euch wundert, wie sich die Hermines immer nach Hogsmeade schleichen wollen ;)._

_Und nun biiiiiiiiiiiiiiitte Reviewn, ja? Würd mich freuen:D _


End file.
